


The Vain Teddy

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9399056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: I started this when I was barely six... I wanted to share it.





	

There was once a toy teddy bear who belonged to a little girl called Peggy. He was very big, almost as big as Peggy herself, and I am sorry to say that he was very vain. You see people always said “What a beautiful teddy bear...” when they saw him. Peggy thought there was no one like him in the world. He always wore a blue bow and she even made a blue silk cap for him, which he wore on the top of his head. It really made him look rather ridiculous, but it had a feather in it, and the vain teddy thought it suited him beautifully, though he would have preferred pink. 

“Pink is really my color...” He said to himself. “I wish Peggy would realize how well I should look in Pink...” He grew more and more conceited every day. The other toys did not like him at all. He used to sit in the corner and never join in their talk. If anyone spoke to him he just said “Yes” or “No” in a proud voice and stared at the ceiling.... but he was punished in the end. 

One day Peggy’s mother had bought a packet of Pink dye for Peggy’s best Sunday frock (which had faded very badly in the sun), Mixed it in a big pot and left it standing on the kitchen table. The teddy bear was sitting on the window-sill, just over the table. ‘How pretty that dye is!’ he thought. ‘What a lovely color, how handsome I should look...’ Then he had an idea. ‘If I can lean...’ he thought. ‘My cap will fall in and then it will get dyed pink!’ 

He would put his plan into action right away. He leant forward, carefully, so carefully, then closer, and closer... finally the cap slipped and landed in the pot... He had done it! His balance, however, was over the pot... With a terrified cry he had slipped, falling fully into the pot. His once beautiful snow white fur dyed a bright pink, just as pink as his cap had been and his bow. 

He was rescued only when Peggy’s mother came back and found him there. No matter how she tried he was too covered in the pink dye to come clean. He would be a pale pink for the rest of his time with Peggy, and he would have to learn how to cope with being laughed at.


End file.
